thenhlfandomcom-20200215-history
Wade Brookbank
| birth_place = Lanigan, Saskatchewan, Canada | draft = Undrafted | draft_year = | draft_team = | career_start = 1998 }} Wade Brookbank (born on September 29, 1977) is a Canadian professional ice hockey player who plays both defence and wing who is currently playing for the Rockford IceHogs of the American Hockey League (AHL). Despite limited NHL regular season play, Wade is well known for his role as an enforcer and consummate team player. Playing Career Undrafted, Wade has previously played for the Anchorage Aces of the West Coast Hockey League (WCHL), the Oklahoma City Blazers of the Central Hockey League (CHL), the Orlando Solar Bears of the International Hockey League (IHL) In the American Hockey League (AHL), Wade has played for the Grand Rapids Griffins, Providence Bruins, Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Penguins, Binghamton Senators, Milwaukee Admirals, Norfolk Admirals and Manitoba Moose. In the NHL, Wade has played for the Nashville Predators, Vancouver Canucks, Boston Bruins and Carolina Hurricanes of the NHL. The 2000–01 season saw Wade win 2 professional hockey championships. He played the first half of the season with the Oklahoma City Blazers(CHL) before being called up to the Orlando Solar Bears(IHL) where he won the last Turner Cup before the IHL amalgamated with the American Hockey League. He then went back to the Blazers where he helped them capture the Ray Miron President's Cup CHL championship. Wade's unofficial role is that of an enforcer, evident from his 43 career NHL fights including 17 in his rookie season. On January 31, 2004, Wade scored his first career NHL goal with the Canucks against Olaf Kolzig and the Washington Capitals in a 6-1 victory. On February 7, 2009, Wade was traded by the Hurricanes (along with Josef Melichar and a fourth round draft pick) in the 2009 NHL Entry Draft to the Tampa Bay Lightning for Jussi Jokinen. He was then assigned to AHL affiliate, the Norfolk Admirals to finish the 2008–09 season. A free agent during the following off-season, Wade signed a one-year deal with the Pittsburgh Penguins on July 31, 2009. On July 21, 2010, Wade signed as a free agent to a one-year deal with the Rockford IceHogs of the AHL. Career Statistics Career Transactions *September 1, 2000: Signed as a free agent by Orlando Solar Bears IHL. *July 27, 2001: Signed as a free agent by the Ottawa Senators. *October 3, 2003: Claimed by the Nashville Predators from the Ottawa Senators in the NHL Waiver Draft. *December 17, 2003: Nashville Predators traded Wade Brookbank to the Vancouver Canucks for future considerations. *December 19, 2003: Claimed by the Ottawa Senators off waivers from the Vancouver Canucks. *December 29, 2003: Ottawa Senators traded Wade to the Florida Panthers for future considerations. *January 3, 2004: Claimed by the Vancouver Canucks off waivers from the Florida Panthers. *July 21, 2006: Signed as an unrestricted free agent by the Boston Bruins. *December 19, 2006: Boston Bruins traded Wade to the Pittsburgh Penguins for future considerations. *July 3, 2007: Signed as an unrestricted free agent by the Carolina Hurricanes. *February 7, 2009: Carolina Hurricanes traded Wade along with Josef Melichar and a fourth round draft pick in the 2004 draft to the Tampa Bay Lightning for Jussi Jokinen. *July 31, 2009: Signed as an unrestricted free agent by the Pittsburgh Penguins. *July 21, 2010: Signed as an unrestricted free agent by the Rockford IceHogs. Personal Life Wade's younger brother Sheldon Brookbank is also a professional hockey player for the Chicago Blackhawks of the NHL. He also has an older brother named Leigh. All three Brookbank brothers are Junior "A" alumni of the SJHL: Leigh played for the Yorkton Terriers, Wade played for the Melville Millionaires and Sheldon played for the Humboldt Broncos. Wade's father Murray is an assistant coach with the Humboldt Broncos and his cousin Geoff Sanderson is a former NHL player. Category:1977 births Category:Rockford IceHogs (AHL) players Category:Nashville Predators players Category:Vancouver Canucks players Category:Boston Bruins players Category:Carolina Hurricanes players Category:Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Penguins players Category:Norfolk Admirals players Category:Albany River Rats players Category:Providence Bruins players Category:Manitoba Moose players Category:Binghamton Senators players Category:Milwaukee Admirals players Category:Grand Rapids Griffins (IHL) players